Getting Started
Eternal Darkness allows you to play with 4 characters connected to the game at once. When creating your character you might choose to create up to 3 more to follow and it would be a good idea since many areas are designed with this small group in mind and even areas that require larger groups would really only need 2 or 3 people playing their crew. Some people use Channeller as their first class since they can blow up most mobs in all the mortal areas and it will give you a huge amount of other useful spells that you can still use when you remort into a warrior or thief class. Some people create 4 Channellers for a very quick run through the first mortal levels and the spells to carry into the dragon levels. Others like the playstyle of the tank, healer, and dps trio and jump to that right in the beginning, which also works well and if you run into a much stronger mob during your xp'ing, chances are you can stand against it. First Adventures Whatever character(s) you've made, your first stop is the newbie area just below the central square. Your hp/mana/move gains are based largely on your stats at this point and the newbie area has many pieces of armor with stat boosts on it. You'll need your choice of weapon, and all the armor you can collect here. The next area is Lemmingville which is a short ways north of the central square on a small path and keep killing in here until you gather up 4 trinkets for each char. You wear them on your ankles and wrists, (You may actually have to type wear trinket wrist) and in total they add 4 con. Try to kill the Pastor a few times for some priest collars as well. With all of these items you'll be gaining more hp/mana per level. You should join the clan Nemesis as soon as possible. You will get a large xp bonus, a clan signet to wear with very high stats, and 3 spells to help start your adventures. Look for someone on the who list with a red Nemesis tag. They can invite you to Nemesis. * Color Spray - A damaging spell with a chance to cause blindness * Crypt - A buff type spell that sends you to the Algeroth Crypt above recall when you die. You keep all your equipment in the process. * Word of Recall - A teleport spell that sends you to the entry room in Algeroth. Elemental Canyon and the Witch's Circle have some very nice exp and equipment for the lvl 25 range. The Witch's circle has an excellent item, Ormana's Ward of Fortification, if you are a warrior or thief that can't cast fortify you'll want to try and get your hands on this since it puts fortify on you which stops a small amount of damage. Required Skills No matter what class, race, guild, and god you chose to start, there are some required skills/spells you should definitely pick up with each remort. Don't fret if you aren't able to learn everything available to one guild in one remort. There are unlimited remorts available and learning skills gets easier with each one. The Grandmaster of Guilds in Algeroth can train you up to your maximum in each skill when you repeatedly use "practice (skill)". This takes about 3 pracs per skillpoint. Again, there are unlimited remorts available so continuing to level and remort as fast as possible will be better than spending hours or days in front of a training dummy. General: These should all be obtained no matter what class you are * Enhanced Hitpoints, Mana, Move ** Only practice each one once, just having the skill is as good as having it maxed * Enhanced Damage (only practice each one once) * Dual Wield * Second through sixth attack ** only practice once, skillups are fast enough with normal use * Weapon Skills (piercing, clawing, bludgeoning, slashing, staves, hand-to-hand) ** only practice once, skillups are fast enough with normal use * Defensive skills (Parry, dodge, shield block, blade barrier) ** Only practice once, skillups are fast enough with normal use * Fast Healing, Meditation (practice once) Warrior: * Fire and Fletch * Slam, Uppercut * Brutalize, Cyclone, Hamstring * Sixth Attack, if available Thief: * Throw and Sharpen * Sneak * Track and Trail (Can also get as ranger) * Impale * Circle Mage: * Fortify, Sanctuary, Invulnerability * Void blast and Armageddon * Call Lightning and Death Spell * Blast, Implode, Shatter, Barrier, and Gather Cleric: * Fortify, Sanctuary, Invulnerability * All Heals * Mana * Spiritbolt, Smite, Judgement, Brand, and Gather